Midnight Adventure Has It's Craziness
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: Hilda can't sleep and she's decided to have a midnight stroll but what will ensue during her walk? She will we surprised to see a certain someone is awake and on the prowl as well. Oneshot


**Midnight Adventures Has It's Craziness**

Hilda tossed and turned in her bed as she tried her best to fall asleep but to no avail. She frowned and she tried sleeping with her hands over her head but it still didn't help her get some sleep. She sighed and glanced at the clock which read half past midnight and she shook her head in frustration. " Why the hell can't I sleep? What kind of demon spell or magic has been cast upon me?" she pondered and she tried once more to get some rest. She curled up beneath her blanket and slowly counted to ten but pretty soon she found herself counting past fifty and she stopped and got up. " I've never experienced this kind of problem before," she continued wondering and she gazed at the crescent-shaped moon which was illuminating the curtains in he room.

Suddenly, the reason for her sudden insomnia hit her and her eyes narrowed. " I drank one cup of hot liquid called coffee before I took my shower and Oga's mother did warn me that it affected some people's sleep. How careless of me," Hilda muttered and she yawned again. " I guess I won't find any proper sleep for the time being so I guess I'll take a walk around Ishiyama," Hilda thought and she got up to change out of her nightgown and into her usual attire. She tiptoed out of the house and grabbed her umbrella before she left. Onn the way out, she could hear the loud snores coming from Oga's father's room while Oga's sister was quite close too. She didn't hear any snoring from Oga's room but she didn't care. " Why should I check on him whether he is having a good sleep or not. I'm not his mother or his servant," she thought and she slipped out of the house.

The streets of Ishiyama were very quiet as it should be except for the occasional crashing and rattling of cats digging the garbage cans for food. She slowly walked around the street looking around and actually taking a look at the houses around her. She heard the wind howling and whipping past her face but she was unperturbed as she knew that if anyone tried to ambush her, she could easily take care of them. The fountain in the park was not spouting out any more water and the gates were semi-closed. She entered anyway, ignoring the sign and took a walk around the park to clear her head and hopefully, tire her out. The whole place was eerily quiet and the trees enveloped in the darkness were an ominous sight but Hilda was from the Demon World so she found this quite pleasant.

After fifteen minutes, she got bored and went out of the park and continued wandering the streets of Ishiyama. " So this is how it would feel and look like if the entire human population were to be wiped out. It seems very peaceful and quiet without the usual noise and chatter from the residents here," she thought and continued walking until she came to the convenience store which was open the whole night. She entered the shop to find the cashier gently snoring with a book on his face with a half-empty can of soda resting by his side. " Fool. Don't manage the store the whole night long if you don't have the strength and energy to do so or else you're just inviting other people to steal your goods. Typical hmans," Hilda chided and she browsed through the aisles looking for something to eat.

She heard a soft slurping noise at the drinks aisle and she cautiously approached the aisle. She could see a figure bending down on the floor drinking a packet of Yogurty while arranging the other packets on the bottom shelves. She approached the figure closer and she saw that it was none other than Kanzaki drinking his favorite drink in the middle of then night. " One of Oga's rivals and one of the people who failed to become the Master's parent," Hilda thought and walked by him but Kanzaki noticed her and got up. " Hey, Oga's wife. What the hell do you think you are doing in my shop at this time of the day?" challenged Kanzaki annoyed that there was someone else in the shop disturbing his raid of Yogurty drinks.

" I assume it is none of your business for I am not obligated to inform you my purpose of entering this shop," Hilda replied nastily and continued walking towards the exit of the shop. Kanzaki was furious and he chased after her. " What the hell did you say to me, woman? You know, you act exactly like that bastard, Oga. I guess I can beat the crap out of you since you probably are as strong as him," smirked the sherbert-haired delinquent and prepared to kick her on the face. Hilda calmly dodged his kick and sent him flying with a whisk of her umbrella. Kanzaki was stuck in a pile of boxes and he shook his fist at her. " Damn you, you bitch. Wait till I beat up your husband real good," Kanzaki warned her but she just shut him up by kicking a box on to his face. She wanted to clarify to Kanzaki that Oga wasn't her husband but for the sake of the secret of Baby Beel and Oga she had to remain silent.

" Gutter trash, the lot of them," Hilda thought as she went out of the shop and continued walking through the streets. Suddenly, she heard a laugh coming from the ice-cream shop. She raised an eyebrow and entered the shop to fins something shocking. Her eyes were wide as she saw Oga tucking in to a giant bowl of chocolate fudge sundae while guzzling down a big glass of milk. " This is the life, eh Baby Beel? Free ice-cream and warm milk after a hard day's night," laughed Oga and Baby Beel continued munching on the chocolate chip cookie given to him by Oga. Hilda was speechless and she got really angry and marched up to him and stood in front of him.

" What the hell? Hilda? What are you doing here at this time of the night?" asked Oga in surprise. " You sewer rat. Why are you gallivanting so late in the night with the Master when he should be getting his nine hours of sleep. If you want to forsake your sleep, go ahead but leave the Master out of it," Hilda growled and glared venomously at Oga who squared up to her. " What is your problem you bitch? Baby Beel doesn't mind at all and I left the house to have a rematch with Tojo which I won again," boasted Oga as Hilda looked disgusted at the bruise and battered Oga. " Pathetic delinquent. Getting into fights so late in the night. No wonder you have no idea about parenting values or how to raise a child properly," she sneered and Oga flinched.

" How about you, you dumbass? Why are you skipping about around the streets of Ishiyama? Looking for people to terrorize in the night like the monster you are?" Oga laughed and this earned a slap on the face from Hilda.

" Such impertinence and rudeness certainly will not catch on to the Master or me. I am sure the Master is tired so you better get your lazy ass home now," Hilda said sternly and Oga just ignored her and continued eating his ice-cream. " Didn't you hear me you idiot, I said…." But she was cut off by a spoon of hot fudge ice-cream pushed into her mouth and she forgot what she was going say and savored the rich and delectable taste of the confectionary. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she had never tasted anything so sweet and good and Oga just grinned at her and fed her more ice-cream. " Hot fudge ice-cream will placate anybody, including a ranting demon maidservant," Oga chuckled and handed Baby Beel one more cookie much to his delight.

Hilda stopped all scolding and ranting and she let Oga feed her spoonfuls of hot fudge ice-cream. " Oga, I had no idea such pleasures to the taste buds were sold in the human world," Hilda sighed and she savored spoonful after spoonful of ice-cream. " She actually looks sweet and lovely when she is just sitting there letting me feed her ice-cream," thought Oga and smiled at her which she actually gave one of her rare smiles.

" Hilda, you got some fudge on the side of your mouth and on your lips," said Oga as he just stared and drooled over Hilda who had fudge covering her mouth. " Get me some tissue paper, Oga," Hilda sighed and Oga decided that he didn't want the tissue paper to ruin this rare opportunity. " I'm sorry but the shop is out of tissue paper but don't worry," said Oga and he leaned over to Hilda who was looking puzzled. He took Hilda by her shoulder and slowly pressed his mouth on hers and began to kiss her. Hilda wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back. " The fudge on her lips makes the kiss even more sweeter than it already is. She tastes delicious," thought Oga and continued kissing her.

" For a idiot who only knows how to fight, he sure know how to kiss a woman," Hilda thought an she continued locking lips with the delinquent. After five minutes, the both of them let go of each other and licked their lips. " That was one sweet kiss," laughed Oga. " Hold on ,you still got some more on the side of your mouth," said Oga and slowly licked the fudge away from her mouth. " Hilda blushed slightly but she began to push him away. " You disgusting, underhanded pervert," she said and she looked longingly at his mouth again but she restrained herself. Oga felt akward and strange after doing that because he had never kissed a girl before and he didn't know what came over him. " What the hell is wrong with me? Shit, must be his lack of sleep thin," Oga thought as he tried his best to talk himself into believing he did not have an urge to kiss Hilda.

" Uhhh…..let's go back shall we? " said Oga uneasily and Hilda just nodded calmly and followed him back to his house. " Next time, don't drink coffee before you sleep because I won't be there to feed you ice-cream," smirked Oga and Hilda turned red but she just folded her arms. " Nobody asked for your assistance you bastard. You can't do something without screwing something up, so don't expect me to turn to you for help," she sniffed contemptuously. " Whatever, one more thing Hilda," said Oga. " What is it?" Hilda snapped at him as she was already tired out. " I missed out one more spot of fudge on your cheek," said Oga and kissed her cheek which slowly moved down to her mouth once more.

Hilda dragged him into her room and they continued kissing and touching each other until they fell asleep next to each other. Next day, Hilda woke up and she saw Oga snoring next to her. She got up from the bed and cursed silently as she slowly recalled what had happened last night. " Shit, I slept with that disgusting idiot. Luckily, we didn't progress further than kissing or else I would have to kill him," Hilda thought and she went to take a shower and get changed. In the kitchen, she slowly looked at the box of coffee powder and threw it out of the window as she smiled with satisfaction. " I'll see whether that bastard has the guts to finish what he started," she smirked as she had a hunch Oga planned it all out by actually drugging her coffee as a prank.

**A/N Just a random Beelzebub fanfic while I am working on my biggest story yet. Please read and review. Forgive me if it is a bit crappy but hey, that's a writer's life for you :D**


End file.
